This invention pertains generally to signs and more particularly to signs in which the information display can be set up and changed to suit the user's needs.
Signs of the type utilized, for example, to indicate the hours that offices, stores and other commercial establishments are open for business must generally be custom made to show the hours for each individual business. When the hours change, the sign must be changed or replaced.